goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Hart Puts Morris P. Hingle in the Garbage Bin and Gets Grounded
At the Third Street Playground, Rachel Hart was extremely angry about Morris P. Hingle. Rachel: Man, I can't believe that stupid Morris P. Hingle got my boyfriend Lawson into trouble with Principal Prickly! What shall I do? Then Rachel thought of something. Rachel: I know! I know put Morris in the garbage bin! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Then Rachel went off to find Morris. Then he met Morris near the garbage bin. Rachel: Morris! Morris: (angrily) Rachel, what do you want for me now? Rachel: How dare you get my boyfriend into trouble with Lawson?! That's it, I'm going to put you in the garbage bin! It's garbage time! Morris was horrified. Morris: Nononononononononononononono! Please don't put me in the garbage bin! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Rachel: Like Gelman did to Griswald, it's for your own good! Rachel picked up Morris, and then Randall Weems saw what Rachel was doing. Randall: Oh no! Hart's going to put Hingle in the garbage pin! I better tell Miss Finster! Randall rushed off to tell Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Rachel opened the garbage lid and he stuffed Morris in the garbage bin. Then she closed the lid. Rachel: And stay there, you stupid telltale! See you tomorrow, Garbage Boy! Hahahahahahahahahhahaha! Suddenly, Miss Finster came, and she was furious. Miss Finster: Rachel, how dare you put Morris in the garbage bin! I just heard that you're going to do that! That's it, I am sending you to Principal Prickly's office right now! Then Miss Finster dragged Rachel to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming. Rachel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this! Rachel just put Morris in a garbage bin! That is unacceptable! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Miss Finster! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Rachel a good talking to! Then Miss Finster left. Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Rachel. Principal Prickly: Rachel, I'm very disappointed in you for putting Morris in a garbage bin. You know you're not supposed to do that. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever put Morris or any other students in a garbage bin! You see putting other students in a garbage bin undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. Lawson: But Principal Prickly, that Morris is nothing but a pain in the a**! He got Lawson into trouble with you! I have to put Morris in the garbage bin! Principal Prickly: I know what you're doing! Now I can't keep up with you kids and you did a horrible thing. But Miss Finster assures me it's unacceptable. You know it's not nice to put Morris in a garbage bin! That's it, you're suspended for two days! Go home right now while I call your parents! Rachel went home in disgrace. Back home, Rachel's parents scolded Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, how dare you put Morris in a garbage bin?! You know putting Morris in a garbage bin is unacceptable! Rachel: But dad, he got my boyfriend into trouble with Principal Prickly. That's why I have to put Morris in a garbage bin, and besides, he whomps. Rachel's mum: We dont't care! You know it's unacceptable to put Morris in a garbage bin, young lady! Rachel's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for two days! Rachel's mum: Go to your room right now! Rachel went to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart Brian as Morris P. Hingle Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum) Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff